


Interview with Bucky Barnes.

by Damablanca



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darcy is in charge, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, WinterShock - Freeform, bucky has secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Darcy and Bucky post Civil War. All began with an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.  The good guy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts).



> Thank you Vava, you're the BEST! :)  
> Thank you to Patsy and Titi. All my love!  
> Unbeta'd hehehe
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

 

 “I always saw myself as the good guy”. Bucky scratched his chin with his right hand. “Always I thought that my life would be dictated by the duties of a good person. Going to school, to work, taking care of my family, my friends, enrolling in the army and serving my country... Perhaps, that’s when it all started... “, he cleared his throat and leaned over Darcy’s desk. “When I was called to the battlefront...It wasn't something nice, not even before being taken prisoner by HYDRA, before Steve found me. The first time I killed a man...... I remember it was in a village. We were searching for ammunition or civilians, or maybe we were only trying our luck in what appeared to be a quiet day, that part is blurred. But then, a soldier ambushed me. He was so young and skinny that, for a moment, I thought he was just a child. We struggled... He had a bayonet. It was very old and...I remember that I took it quickly away from him... I could have knocked him out with its butt, but instead, I cutted his throat”.

Bucky looked down, lost in his own thoughts.

Darcy smiled sympathetically. “If you want we can do this later …”

“No. Dr. Frost approved my evaluation. I'm supposed to do this”.

“All right.”

“Never again I thought of myself as a good man after that. And, when Hydra caught me, when they began the torture and experiments ... I thought it was fair. Because I was a killer. And when Steve arrived, I was already damaged. Do you understand, doll? Sorry ma´am."

Bucky clenched his fists.

"He found me in pieces.”

“But you saved him”.

“I had to do it. I thought it was my opportunity to give meaning to all the shit in my world”.

“But things didn’t end up well that time, right?”

“Yeah. And I guess that part is already in my file”.

“Of course”, Darcy sighed.

“Why are you here? You don’t seem the type who gets in a dark suit and works for the government”.

“I am a Foreign Policy analyst.”

“Oh”.

“I don’t usually do the paperwork for the new members. But they said you were special”.

“That ... makes you special too”.

“Well, my friend, let's say I'm the last filter to know how reliable you are”.

“You think I'm reliable”.

“I think that we’ll never know unless we give you a chance”. Darcy slid a folder towards him. “ So, James Buchanan Barnes. Here are the papers. Once you sign, you will be part of the new SHIELD. All your missions will be confidential and will be under direct supervision of Agent Hill and the UN. It prohibits you from having contact with the Avengers or any group linked to it. It forbids you to contact Mr Stark or Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky took the papers and signed them without batting an eye. “Thanks, Ma´am”.

Darcy groaned. “When I accepted Coulson's proposal, I didn't think I would become a bureaucrat mouse, with the ass so rigid, as to be called Ma'am”.

Bucky smiled. “It's an old habit for me and, if it's any consolation, you're a very cute bureaucrat mouse”.

“It is also forbidden to make friends with other members of SHIELD”.

A part of Bucky knew that those rules were rarely observed.

“Pity”, he said.

“Well, you're officially ours. God have mercy”. She reached out to him, to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Darcy Lewis. I hope not disappoint you … doll”.

 


	2. Blue moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy went on holiday ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks for reading ;)

Darcy went on holiday the same week Fury decided to give up the direction of the new SHIELD and leave Maria Hill in his place. Not that the shadow of HYDRA’s infiltration had altogether disappeared. Now, they had a smaller budget and more legal responsibilities. And they lacked the most important factor: The Avengers.

Shit. She had joined in the project of SHIELD’s renovation because Jane and Erik were in it. But then, Lagos happened and, later, the attack on the UN, and both scientists left. She had not seen Jane ever since, nor Erik, much less Thor Odinson. Her family…

Sometimes, she wondered why she had decided to stay, what could the government, Coulson or Fury offer to her. Maybe, it was fear. New Mexico. New York. Washington. London. Sokovia. Lagos. Vienna. Berlin. It happened over and over and over again and nobody could stop it.

Or, maybe, she had realized she was stuck. She was becoming an accessory in the life of Jane Foster. It hadn’t seem a bad idea just try and do something different with her life.

“Hey, doll.”

 It had been 10 pm on a Thursday when she had decided to go out for a drink in a bar away from SHIELD’s territory. She had told herself that maybe she could invite someone to her apartment. But, after her second Martini, while listening to Blue Moon being played on the piano, she had felt that the only romance she wanted was with the comfort of her mattress. She’d had never imagined that someone would be waiting for her. Darcy turned in the darkness of the room. For a moment, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She prayed for it.

“Ready to report “, the voice spoke again.

 “¿Barnes? What the hell are you doing here?”

The lights came on.

“I came back.... a few days ago, from my first mission. And they told me you were on vacation.”

“Of course”. Darcy put the keys of her apartment in a pocket of her coat, and, carefully, approached the bureau where she kept a gun. “Are you allowed to leave the SHIELD’s building?”

 “I don't know. Supposedly, I can’t leave without permission from Dr. Frost or Agent Hill, but the first is in a Psychiatry’s congress, and the second has been promoted …substantially.”

“Oh, clever”, Darcy leaned against the bureau.” You found a loophole.”

 “Yep.” Bucky began pacing around the room, looking at her pictures, checking the ornaments she had on her ledge …

“I'm not your superior, Barnes”, she said suddenly, in an outburst of bravery. “In fact, I’m not allowed to be in contact with field agents, beyond what’s indispensable. I'm an political analyst. My work is on my computer and on my desktop. Do you understand? Dr. Frost told me about your need to follow a command structure. But I'm a civilian. I can´t replace your doctor, or Fury or Hill.

 _"Or Rogers",_ she thought, suddenly sad.

“There are things I can’t tell them”, said Bucky, taking a teddy bear of the size of a fist.

 “Oh ... oh ... nononononnonono. “ Darcy put her hands to her ears.” If you can’t tell them, it must be dangerous. Dangerous for me. Go away, Barnes. Leave. I don’t want to know anything about your adventures. Especially, if they involve the big blond Cap.

“No. It's not about him. I haven’t seen him since I woke up in Wakanda.”

There was sadness in Bucky's voice, and she thought that maybe he was being sincere.

“Speaking of big disasters.”

“I saw Romanoff”, continued Barnes.

“Oh.”

 “I think I remember her. From before.”

“Before?”

“When I wasn’t truly myself.”

 “Are you sure you don't want to talk to Dr. Frost about this?”

“No. They will search for her, and perhaps, they’ll not only find her, but the others, too. I don’t want Stark…” He shrugged. “It's complicated.”

“Long story, uh, mate?” Darcy folded her arms across her chest.

“You're right, I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Well, no. You appear out of nowhere, amidst the darkness, like the messenger of death, you break into my apartment, like a creepy ex-boyfriend, and you're endanger my job . Oh, god, I can´t believe I just said that .What's wrong with me?”

 Bucky laughed. “You should meet Steve.”

“You want get me a date? I don't think Captain America is on my league.”

“Truly? You’re a cute girl.” He threw the bear at her and she caught it, awkwardly.

“Grandpa, you're starting to irritate me. I am not cute. In fact, until recently, I was always the life of the party. I was a wild girl.”

“Wild.”

 “Very.”

 “You're right. Maybe Steve is not on your league.”

 “Even so, if he ever stops being a fugitive from justice, you can give him my number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this cover  
> [ BLUE MOON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAI39EpnAoM)


	3. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy needs more coffee.

 

It was Monday and Darcy was late for work. This was the day before she had to submit her reports, one about the impact that the EU’s dismemberment would have in Sokovia, and other, on the current situation of the parliamentary monarchy in Wakanda.

Darcy´s secretary informed her that Director Hill wanted to see her. She left her handbag in the office, and took her files, that were of the size of four boxes of pizza, and a cup of steaming coffee. On her way to her new boss’s office, she stumbled twice and burned herself with the coffee. Darcy realized then that this would be a long, long day.

“Agent Lewis”, Maria’s voice was formal, even though her gaze was cheerful.

Uf. Darcy hated identifying herself as an "agent".

“Good morning, boss! Or should I say Director?”

The woman smiled. “Let's keep it as usual.”

 “Of course.”

 In fact, "as usual" was also confusing for Darcy. The woman has always been “Agent Hill” to her. Once, she had called her Mrs. Hill and the agent almost trephined her. And, in an even more embarrassing occasion, with many drinks on her, Darcy had called her Bloody Maria and just Maria.

No.

Hill. Hill. Hill. Much better.

“I finished the report about Sokovia. But I need more time for the one about Wakanda. There’s much information I don’t have access to and...”

“Good morning, Lewis.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That voice. Darcy slowly searched for the man, who was sitting a few meters from the director’s desk.

“Barnes”

 “We’re having problems with our agents in Wakanda. We need to make a furtive incursion, and then an extraction. The last one who has been there in hostile situation and survived, has been Barnes.” Maria outlined the situation.

 NO.

“Okay.” Darcy left her heavy files on a chair and downed the rest of her coffee in one glup.

“You have no trouble working with him, right?” It was not a question. It was an order.

“I just have one doubt”, she continued, raising her hand. “ What’s this project’ security level?”

“Seven.”

 “Oh.” Darcy sat opposite to Maria, almost collapsing.

“My level is five. And Barnes is supposed to be ...”

“Three”, he said it himself. “Looks like I'm more valuable after being involved in another terrorist attack.”

 Shit.

“Barnes, no offense, but you are not in a position to make jokes.” Darcy was moody. Why the heck?

“Doll…”

 “Call me that again and I'll sew your mouth.”

 “Really?” He looked amused. “Try.”

Shit. Maria Hill coughed. Well, she pretended to cough.

“I think you should start working now… in your office, Lewis.”

 Darcy blushed.

“Don’t worry.” Barnes said. “When the mission is finished, I’ll be back to level three again, and the world will be safe, as usual.”

 Darcy sensed that things would not be so easy.

The first thing she did when she left the director's office was looking for a coffee machine. There had to be one on that floor. Barnes followed her in the quest as a hunting dog, silent and alert. Darcy had never been on a hunt, but she figured it’d have to be something like that. Before she could find some caffeine to boost her system, they came upon Dr. Emma Frost.

She was a beautiful blonde woman, short and with a slender figure. She smiled easily, but never with so much energy. Dr. Frost liked to wear tailored suits in light colors. That day she was wearing a white one, which made her look pale and cold as ice.

“Miss Lewis… Barnes… good to see you together.”

There was no way of escaping. The three of them stood in the middle of the hallway, trying not to disturb the circulation of other employees.

“ Director Hill asked for a report on Bucky’s current situation and his interaction with other members of the agency.”

“Hmm.”

 “I think you have been a positive figure in his adaptation.”

What the fuck.

“Yes”, Barnes intervened, very amused. “Lewis is a very kind and caring person. ... She has been a great emotional support.”

This time Darcy did not just think it. She turned to Barnes and said it aloud. “What the fuck.”

 “Oh, doll, I’m almost one hundred years. I need a cute girl next to me to remind me of the good times.”

Darcy stepped on his foot. “Chauvinist.”

Dr. Frost looked at her, impassive.

“Just kidding.” Barnes raised his arms, both flesh and robotic. He didn’t seem to feel any pain from Darcy’s stamping. “Lewis likes to play rough. It’s her way of showing commitment.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Dr. Frost blinked once.

“In any case, I need you fill out these questionnaires while you’re working together, Miss Lewis.” She handed Darcy a pen drive.

“Why?”

“My security level is not so high. I can only have an interview with Bucky this week, and then another, after this work ends. The only way I’ll be able monitor his level of stress would be through your reports.

 Darcy took the pen drive, dumbfounded. Before she could react, Dr. Frost and Barnes hugged and said something in a language Darcy didn’t know.

“Thank you, Emma. I'll see you soon.” The man said goodbye.

Darcy said nothing more. She walked like in autopilot to the first ladies room she found and locked herself in for half an hour.


	4. Come a little closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy never rests...

"Hello."

  
"Is it usual for you, to answer to calls from unknown numbers, in the middle of the night?"

  
Darcy was slow to recognize the voice. She was so sleepy that she didn’t know how she had answered the phone, to begin with. She couldn’t even remember it ringing. One thing was certain, she was in her apartment. And she was definitely not dreaming.

  
"Who…?” she began in a hoarse, dry voice. "Fuck."

  
"Language." The voice was whisper mixed with a chuckle.

  
"Barnes."

  
"If you look out your window, you'll notice that this full moon is the most beautiful that has been seen in some time."

  
Darcy got up from bed.

  
"If I look out the window and I see you standing in front of my apartment, I'll ..."

  
“…cut off my balls?” Barnes deadpanned.

  
Darcy could barely open her eyes to get used to the darkness. She walked to the window, automatically. She drew the curtains and checked the street, where a stray cat played in a metal dump and meowed loudly. Then, she searched for the moon. Bucky was right, it was full, huge and bright. It was a perfect pale circle in the black night of San Francisco.

  
"I'm in my cell, at the SHIELD building," replied Bucky.

  
Darcy yawned, leaning against the window.

  
"It's not a cell. They gave you a whole floor, Barnes. It's bigger than my apartment. "

  
"A floor just for me," his voice was low, acidic, full of irony, "... so I won’t hurt anyone."

  
Darcy took a deep breath. He was right. Strategically, he had been isolated to minimize any security risk.

  
"I had a dream ..." Barnes muttered, after a while.

  
Yes, Darcy had noticed that he seemed to have called  in sleepy state, just like her . But now, she was beginning to feel in control of her senses and guessed that she could hardly go back to bed to rest for the remainder of the night.

  
“You called from an open line?”

  
"No, don’t worry. This number is not traceable. "

  
"So you have an unregistered phone at hand’s reach."

  
"... It is for emergencies. You’re too worried about rules. I thought you were more fun. "

  
"Cowboy, I am fun person. And I've broken more rules than you might guess. "

  
"Then, why are you afraid?"

  
"Ha, ha. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. But, the difference, my friend, is that I know why I do it. I don’t have the faintest idea of why others do it. You understand? "

  
Darcy's voice sounded, to her own ears, like a sharp croak.

  
"I had a dream," he repeated. "I have to tell someone. I don’t think it was the first time. It felt like deja vu. Maybe, I've had it already, I just can’t remember. "

  
"Oh."

  
"I can't talk to Emma."

  
Darcy laughed.

  
“You don't want to break that rule?”

  
"I need to tell this to someone."

  
"Then, you could ask me, in the future, and you'll know if it truly happened."

  
"And I'll know it's real." Bucky's breathing was calm and heavy, at the same time.

  
"It was a bad dream, a good dream? It was ... a wet dream? " She chuckled.

  
"God, I want to see your face," he added.

  
"Oh, shut up. Or better, keep going. I want to go back to bed before dawn. "

  
"It was like I was not really there. As if I was just watching an old home movie. I was unable to move, unable to speak." He paused. "There was snow. Lots of snow. It was a clearing in a forest. I saw a child, a girl. I remember she had dark hair, but I couldn't see her face. She spoke to me. But I could not talk to her. "

  
The answer hit Darcy's mind like lightning.

  
"Maybe it's a memory about your sister. Do you remember her?"

Rebecca Barnes. That name was in Bucky’s file. She had read it many times. More than she wanted to admit.

  
"I don’t know, maybe." He did not sound convinced.

  
"I ... maybe ... could find something on it if you want ..."

  
‘ _Yes, Lewis. Do that, get in trouble for a pretty face.’_

  
"Thank you." He laughed softly. "Are you going to break a rule for me?"

  
"Oh, Gods. You're an idiot. This is why it's forbidden to socialize."

  
"Aha."

  
"Now I can't think objectively about you."

  
There was long pause came before he spoke again. His tone was different.

  
"The first time I saw you ... when you entered the office ... I ..."

  
Darcy felt something cold spreading into her chest between the ribs. Something undefined. A chimera made of surprise, fear, suspicion and also something very much like hope. Tears filled her eyes, spontaneously. 

  
"No," she muttered. "One step at a time.”

  
"One step at a time.” He repeated.

  
Darcy recovered quickly.

  
"Try to be a normal human being and, next time, call me at a decent hour. Or send me a text or voice message. I guess you know about that stuff."

  
"Okay."

  
"I'll tell Dr. Frost to train you better."

  
"Darcy."

  
"Yes?"

"It's not the same with Emma, you know. She seems to know everything before I tell her. Sometimes I need … I just need to tell someone who doesn't record it in a fucking file, you understand? Someone whose job isn’t telling me things like: ‘everything will be fine, you only need to breathe and count to five’. Someone who doesn’t measure my progress by the milligrams of anxiolytics I have to get into my body to not end up crazy. "

  
"Bucky ..."

  
It was the first time she called him that way, out loud.

  
"I like your voice." He says.

  
"Bucky ..." This time, she could not help saying his name tenderly.

  
"I have to hang up. See you tomorrow."

  
"See you tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of a song of the majestic [ Etta James ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJNvtsIXJzw)


	5. We're supposed to not be friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wants to regain the reins of her life.

Darcy retouched her lipstick as the elevator went up, using the shiny metal of the door as a mirror. She was nervous, she couldn’t help it. When the elevator reached Barnes’s floor, she clutched her briefcase as if it were her lifeline.

  
A small hallway led her into the hall. It was a simple place, decorated with aqua green paint, cement pillars and the ceiling was original, leaving a rough finish. A few paintings with landscape motifs hung here and there. Darcy advanced and found that the place was wide, no doors between rooms. There wasn’t much furniture to talk about, nor personal items. It was more sober than she expected and a little depressing.

 

"Hello?"

  
A few seconds passed before she heard a response.

  
"Here, in the gym!"

  
_‘Great. I need a map of this site.’_ Darcy instinctively moved towards one direction. A short while later, the sound of an object being hit again and again indicated that she was on track.

  
"Barnes?"

 

The man was wearing only red sweatpants. He was barefoot. The right hand was bandaged to protect it against the impact of the punching bag. Before realizing that Darcy was standing a few meters from him, he threw two kicks against the brown leather sack and a punch with his left arm. The metal one.

  
"Hello," the girl murmured when she caught his attention.

  
Barnes stopped the wobble of the bag by hugging it.

  
"Hello." Sweat covered his body and his skin glowed in the dim light of the room.

  
"Bad day?"

  
Bucky growled.

  
"It's out of balance". He was talking about his arm. They had given him the new prosthesis in Wakanda and it was different from the original.

  
"And the technology’s guys can’t give your arm a back up?"

  
"No offense, but apparently they aren’t very good at bionics. I am surprised that they can put a screw in place without burning the laboratory. "

  
"It would be great to have Banner and Stark around here, but ..." Darcy shrugged.

  
"You think Stark would give me a hug and a cup of tea?” Bucky's smile was a grimace.

  
The girl looked away, searching for a seat. There was a lone puff seat with a sports bag near it. Darcy sat there, adjusting her skirt and putting on her favorite glasses.

  
"Ok." She took the computer out of the briefcase. "I have to fill out some forms before tomorrow’s meeting."

  
"You already have the team?"

  
"Mmm ... maybe."

  
"It's a secret?"

  
"It's a surprise. Now, shut up."

  
Bucky drew half a smile on his face. This time, it was a gesture of complacency.

  
"You want me to shut up while I answer your questions?"

  
"Don’t be an idiot."

  
"May I?" He pointed to the punching bag.

  
Darcy gave him a thumbs-up, indicating that she had no problems about it, and turned her attention towards the computer’s screen. The blows resounded again in the gym.

  
"Full name."

  
"What?"

  
"Full name, please."

  
"James Buchanan Barnes."

  
"Ugh, you got the worst president."

  
"Sassy?"

  
"Mmmm, nah. Snarky." Darcy smiled charmingly at him. "All right. Birthdate."

  
"August 9, 1917."

  
"You keep yourself well, considering you have my grandfather’s age."

  
Bucky's eyes narrowed.

  
"Blood type," she continued.

  
"AB positive."

  
"Close living relatives."

  
The blows stopped.

  
"What the fuck"

  
"It would be easier to ask what’s your favorite color, but it's not up to me."

  
"My family is dead. I think my sister had children, and they had children in turn ... "

  
"Blah-blah-blah. No living family. Is that okay? I suppose I should also mark a **NO** in the box where it asks your marital status." Darcy sighed. "Next: Current Affiliation ... SHIELD ... apparently. Four other affiliations appear on the file. I will mark HYDRA at the latest, because ... well. There’s no need for you to give many explanations. "

  
Bucky was sulking. It could be noted in his tense movements.

  
"If you know all the answers, why do you need me?"

  
The girl looked at him seriously.

  
"This is a statement. We need to have everything in order in case our mission fails."

  
"Put me in cryo again."

  
"What if we don’t recover you alive?"

  
"Cremate my body. I don’t believe any ceremonies are necessary."

  
"What of your personal effects?"

  
"I have nothing of value."

  
"But maybe ... there's something you want to leave someone as a keepsake."

  
Bucky walked towards her.

  
"It is not necessary that you do that for me. SHIELD doesn’t need to know that about me. If there's something I want to leave ... I'll fix it on my own. "

  
Darcy left the computer on the floor and removed her glasses as she stood, so his height advantage wouldn't be too much.

  
"How many cameras?"  
Bucky looked at her a moment without understanding, then he answered.

  
"Two in each room. One in the bathroom. "

  
"Have you sabotaged them or switched the system off?”

  
"It would not help. Next day, there’d be twice as many, doll."

  
"You look like a doll, with that face" Darcy pinched him on the cheek and then took his hands, both flesh and metal.

  
Bucky smiled broadly, relaxing his entire body. He smelled of sweat and leather, but Darcy did not care. "We're supposed to not be friends," he reminded her.

  
She laughed, giving him a sly look.

  
"I want to end with this now. To make things clear. "Darcy circled his neck with her arms, pressing her body against him. "I know you're using me. I don’t know why yet, but when I find out, I'll rip your heart out. Literally."

  
Bucky stammered, not knowing how to react. "I…"

  
"Calm down. I know how to take care of myself. "Darcy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It wasn’t more than a touch of lips, but it was enough to shock Barnes, who looked stunned. "All right. You think it’s enough for today?" She pulled away quickly and gathered her things up from the floor. "Now you owe me."

  
Darcy wondered how long it would take Maria Hill to call her for a meeting. She hoped she had succeeded with the ruse and that the small pen drive she’d left on Bucky’s bandaged palm would not appear on the video recordings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections are welcome! Any mistake is my fault.  
> Darcy can leave catatonic even to our Winter Soldier...


	6. Pokemon Go! Or "The importance of Bucky Barnes".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Darcy undertands that she actually knows nothing.

Darcy walked towards Hill' s office. Her boss was standing on a chair. Apparently, she was trying to put a map on the wall.

"Oh my gosh. I'm dead." Darcy thought.

Hill was not mad. _Huh. Maybe a little._

"Hi... You call for me?”

“Darcy Lewis.”

“Boss.”

“I'll kill you.”

Nope. Hill was really mad.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I put you in charge because…”

“Hey hey hey. Wait. In charge of what?

"I sent a memo."

“Nope. Nononononono.”

"Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes."

“What the hell.”

Maria went down to the floor.

"You're in charge. Who else? Your boyfriend?"

"First, you can put anyone. The concierge has more experience in strategy and survival than me. "

"Please. The SEAL is not as good as before. "

"Secondly, Bucky's not my boyfriend."

 "Bucky?"

"Barnes. I mean Barnes. Before was a sneeze. "

"I want to know what the game is. It is assumed that you are responsible for keeping him in line, I will not throw him back to the field if he is not stable. "

"And since when am I responsible? The guy is a former killer of KGB. I am a former player of Candy crush. You see the big deal? "

"I like more the Pokemon Go."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, gods."

"Without Frost, you are the closest support that I have to watch him. And I don´t want you to kill people, but to think. "

"Wow, you had better. I will not be the Mary Sue in this story. "

"What the hell is a Mary Sue?"

"Never mind."

"From now on, any problems would be solved with Barnes confined, if not frozen. So you keep your hands away from him, while your eyes spy on him. At least until we can ensure Wakanda. I'll pass this on, because you can get useful information. "Hill handed her a disc. "This is not official. I'll rip your eyes if someone else gets it. "

"What am I supposed to do ...?"

"When you see it you'll know. Now to work."

"Okay."

 "Good girl."

 _I'm fucked. I´m so fucked_ , Darcy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is not here! How about Bechdel test?


	7. It's the terror of knowing…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds what Darcy wanted to give him.

Bucky sat on the floor. He touched his lips remembering   Darcy’s caress. She was a rare pearl in a world of lies and guns. She was a trouble, a big one. ‘ _All of this was wrong’_ , he knew it. Steve knew it. Hill knew it. The fucking heaven with all the gods and angels understand that his mission didn’t have a chance of success. No this time.

He downloaded the files that Darcy gave to him, in a tablet. Four hours later, when Bucky understood how to break the encryption it was possible begun the search.

‘ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ … _Somebody to love_ … _Under pressure_ … She gave me music … What the hell …’

Between the mp3 files, he found five with titles RB 1, RB 2, RB 3, RB 4 and RB 5. He heard the first. There was static, then a characteristic background noise. Bucky knew it – remembered– this was a very useful tool in the past. Seconds later, he heard a feminine voice, sweet and young.  

“Uhmm… This is a magnetophon? Wow…”

“It´s a new model.”  This second voice belonged to a man. “We want to start, Miss Barnes.”

Bucky could feel the tension in her.

“Ok. I´m Rebecca Barnes, twenty two years old. I’m daughter of George and Winifred Barnes.”

“Both parents dead.”

“Yes”

“Brother.”

“Yeah, only one. James Barnes. He was ten years older than me.”

“Do you remember him?”

She hesitated.

“No. No actually.”

Bucky stopped the record. Rebecca. She was a girl with freckles and beautiful smile, so young in post war and so lonely. He could no help her. So it was as well when she was twelve years old and their parents decided to send her to Woodlands.

 _‘Fuck’_ , he though, _‘fuck, fuck, fuck.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Woodlands =>Woodlands Academy of the Sacred Heart (yeah, they were catholics ¬¬)  
> 2) Magnetophon/e=> Tape recorder.  
> 3) I'm a fan of Queen.  
> 4) I love "Under Pressure"!!!


	8. I can´t go back the way I came.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "My heart is broken" by Evanescence.  
> ALL mistakes are mine.

_Two years ago: Post -Avengers: Age of Ultron /Pre-Captain America: Civil War._

_Coast of Algiers (Algeria-Mediterranean Sea)._

* * *

 

“1 egg yolk.”

Darcy read in the screen of her laptop, with purple letters. In her headphones sounded AC/DC, blaring with fury.

Jane Foster entered in the tent. SHIELD had put them in a camp, near to the capital. Jane was looking for more time-space holes and Darcy was on board, because she liked travels, Fury’s voice and of course, being with Jane.

“Darce… I need your notes about one of my equations. I don’t remember if I took the theory of Reissner-Nordstrøm or the other… Kerr-Newman with modifications. Shit.”

 “Yolk, butter, milk”, Darcy said again absently.

“DARCEEEEEEE!” Jane screamed.

“What?”

“I’m talking to you.”

The woman took off her headphones.

“And what did you said?”

“Nothing important. Only shit.”

“Wow. You said SHIT.”

“Two times.”

“Your grandma would be ashamed of you.”

“My grandma is proud. Like my mom.”

The Fosters women always had titles and awards on the wall. Darcy needed to add **dirty mouth** to their list of strengths. “So you say.” She put away her laptop.

“I need your old notes.”

“Why? Your assistant can´t do his job?”

“My new assistant is very busy flirting with ALL the soldiers of the camp.”

“I don´t blame him.” Darcy joked. “Awww. You only miss me, all right?”

“A little.” Jane pouted.

“Come here! Hug hug hug!

Both brunettes embraced each other, hard.

“I love you so much.” Jane whispered.

“I love you too.”

“But…”

“But I'm not your assistant anymore. I´m a SHIELD’s analyst by now.”

“You repeat that a lot.” Jane pouted again. She was so tender sometimes.

“Sounds so good!”  Darcy was thrilled, because a whole different life seems to show it for her.

“What is your assignment?”

“Now is Wakanda. I want a fucking gold medal for this.”  She pointed to a full portfolio of documents and displayed to Jane some pictures of a man in a black suit.

“This guy is handsome and what…?” She mumbled.

“He´s a prince, an heir in his country, right. Ohhhhhhh… You said he´s handsome… HUM.”

“No. Don´t talk about that.”

“But…”

“No. I want my old notes and nothing more.”

“But you said the notes were mine and you love me and this is no fair.”

“Don´t play with me.”

* * *

 

“I’ll need butter and sugar.”

Darcy walked around the camp, when she was bored. Sometimes she missed Erik, because the scientist was kind with her, and had sweets stories about his childhood. But he preferred to teach in a classroom instead to saving the world every fucking year. He was the first to leave.

“Agent Coulson.”  She could feel that he was following her.

“Lewis.”

He always was so formal.

“How was your life?” She asked, because she wanted to make him uncomfortable.

“Good. How was your _friend´s boyfriend_?”

He was an asshole too.

“Duh. That sounds awful. I don´t know what happened with Thor. The fucking idiot is in the space, ok?”

“Ok.”

She had found in the data base of the new SHIELD a file about the asgardian man. **Status: disappeared**. She had never told that to Jane. Of course, her friend was mad to him for no warning her of his sudden departure, but to tell her **that** was a different story. Very different.

* * *

 

Ian was in the camp too, he worked with Jane locating wormholes with experimental software. had broke up a year ago. No tears, no drama. Both of them without intention to complicate things.

“What is this?” Darcy pointed to his computer.

“It´s a 4D model with Morris-Thorne metric, about wormholes. Not very good but it will do by now.”

“Cool.”

He was as clumsy and cute as always. Darcy needed to stop being a fool. She was an adult for fucks sake.

“I want to learn to cook, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“I think I will start with cookies. Everybody loves cookies.”

He looked at her with awkwardness and said:

“I ’m going to  marry.” 

Darcy blinked.

“What?”

“I meet a girl in Ireland, she´s an UN´s translator.”

She only heard _‘I meet a girl’_.

“Wow. You din´t only meet her. You obviously fell in love and want her babies.”

‘Traitor’, she thought, with a furious pain in her chest.

“I´m so sorry.” Ian replied.

Darcy needed to urgently escaped.

“Why? We are only friends. No more relevant than that. Anyway.  I´m happy for you, really.”

And she backed away as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH, Ian, Jane, Coulson! You like it, my dear reader?  
> Some sci-fi, because l love SCIENCE!


	9. I saw a room full of men with their hammers a-bleedin'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New times, new team ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A hard rain's a gonna fall - Bob Dylan)  
> For Titi, Hidingmyheart and Liebekatze. Thanks :)
> 
> This is how I see Darcy in my mind!
> 
>  

Darcy walked through the corridor. She was late (again). But this day was important. Because she was in charge and her team was reuniting for first time. Fuck. Hill and Bucky joined her in front of the meeting room. It occupied an entire floor for safety. Bucky open the door and waited until the women enter, like a bizarre gentleman in the old days.

She and Maria dressed in business suits. Darcy wore a red jacket, one of her favorites. Bucky wore jeans and a leather jacket, entire black, including his combat boots.

“Hello, everybody”, Darcy greeted, all optimism and caffeine in her blood.

“Good morning” Said a woman in a corner, with long white hair and a tempting accent.

“Morning” Said the rest in chorus, another woman and two men seated around the round table.

She did not know them personally. Darcy had chosen them for their outstanding records and in the database they were numbers in a barcode and curious alias. No more. Except for one, of course.

“How are you, baby? Miss me?

‘Please’, she though rolling her eyes. The man who talked was a bunch of smiles and testosterone. She knew he so well…

“Hi, Mac. You remain always so nice. I wonder how there are guys like you in the world.”

“I do not know. Mama broke the mold. How's Jane Foster?”

Darcy narrowed her eyes.

“You know that better than me.”

The man laughed only. She almost could feel how Bucky was uneasy behind her.

“God morning too, people” Hill greeted with an indecipherable tone. “I’m here as well, if you don’t notice me. My sign is in your checks.”

Her intervention didn’t impress the group and Darcy cut off.

“Ok, I´ll start the presentation. Everybody, he´s James Bucky Barnes. Yeah, he was **THAT** Bucky in history books and museums. And hell yeah, he was The Winter Soldier.”

Barnes snorted quietly.

Mac shifted in his seat.

“Was?”

“I´m Bucky now.” Barnes said, solemnly.

“ _Vojak.”_ The woman in the corner talked to him. “ _Si v redu?_

_*Soldier. Are you okay?_

_“Vse je dobro. Hvala!”_ _He answered with fast tongue._

_*Everything is fine. Thank you._

“Američani vedno igrajo z ognjem.”

_*The Americans like to play with fire._

“Nisem ogenj.”

_*I'm not the fire._

“Ne govorim o tebi.”

_*I was not talking about you._

Mac cleared his throat.

“English, please. I’m very ignorant in others languages.”

“Žal mi je. Es mi culpa. I’m sorry.”

 “The rest of the team can says who the hell each of you is.” Hill commanded.

“Silver Sablinova, strategic.” The woman in the corner told first.  Name code: Sable.

“Lorna Dane, logistic.” The other woman said. A redhead with metallic eyes. Name code:  Polaris.

“Namor Mackenzie, intelligence.”

‘Intelligence’ Darcy though. Ha. Fucking Mac. Womanizer and jackass. Name code: Oracle.

 “Isaiah Bradley, raid.” The last man said. He had a handsome face, with rigid lines.

“Glad to meet you.” Bucky looked to Darcy. “What is my job?”

“You are our source. If we make this good, nobody will be in open field.” Darcy answered him, not very confident.

“Our new baby boss wants moles and rats”

“Mac, I´ll cut your balls if you ever call me that again. But YES! I want moles, rats and smelly fishes. Do you have any problem with that?”

The women giggled. Bradley almost smiled.

“No.” Mackenzie shrugged.

“If the bad stuff happened, who will be on fire? Bucky asked deadly.

“Everybody.” Sablinova said with a serious tone.

“Except Lewis and you, because Hill loves you guys so much.” Mackenzie replied.

“About the rest of us, she doesn't care”. Sablinova ended with a nasty look in her eyes.

Maria Hill laughed with pure joy.

“Oh, Lewis. Your team knows how make a day very fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sablinova talks with Bucky in slovenian.


	10. The mood for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For now I don't wanna kill you, pretty boy. I only will freeze your ass if you make something stupid. If you believe you can play games with Darcy and nobody will punish you for that, you don’t know who I am, babe. It’s clear for you?”

Bucky sometimes remembered Natasha. Sometimes she was so real in his mind, a miracle of joy and beauty, and sometimes she was a silhouette, she was an insane fragment of his past, absurd. She was a lie. He couldn’t understand why Natasha seemed to be so important.

* * *

 

“Barnes.”

Bucky heard the female voice and stopped.

“Ma’am.”

Hill smiled to him. She had beautiful eyes, dangerous like only a good agent would keep in.

“Foster and Simmons want to see you. I believe that is pertinent for Lewis to know how much progress their work reaches in these days.”

“All right. I need to ask… Lewis is my superior now.”

“Yes.”

“I can be near her and you’ll not kill me for now. True?”

“For now I don't wanna kill you, pretty boy. I will only freeze your ass if you make something stupid. If you believe you can play games with Darcy and nobody will punish you for that, you don’t know who I am, babe. It’s that clear for you?”

“Like water.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Darcy had a charisma, sort of innocent and obscene at the same time. Bucky liked it. He was getting more and more accustomed to her, with her big shining eyes and her red lips, with her unlimited sense of humor, despite her temperament or her disposition.

He thought about the mission, about Wakanda, about Hill. He thought about Darcy Lewis, more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

 

Darcy was in her office, assembling a mural with photographs and colorful notes. Bucky knocked two times and then entered the room.

“Hey, Doll.”

“Fuck!” Darcy cried.

“What?”

“Sweet jebus. You scared me.”

“I caught you  doing  something dirty , h um?”

“I would like to. But nope. Only work.”

Bucky laughed.

“You’re in good mood.”

“I’m in the mood for you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Be a nice boy and hand me that pic.”

Bucky was a very nice boy, of course. He picked the photograph but before he passed it to Darcy, he studied the image of the woman behind  King T’Challa. It was only was a blured face, a white woman with sunglasses and a long brunet wig. She seemed to talk into the king’s ear.

Fuck.

“What’s up?” Darcy asked.

“This woman.” Bucky pointed. “She’s Romanov.”

Darcy’s lips formed a perfect “O”. But she was no really impressed. She already knew it.

Fuck. Fuck.

“Hill believes that Black Widow is in Wakanda. And that she’s no alone.”

“Steve…” Bucky murmured.

“It’s a shame that I’m not a field agent. I want to know Captain Rogers.” Darcy said cheerful, with a no so convincing smile. She put the pic on her mural.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Bucky had a bad feeling about this mission. He wanted to kill that punk.


	11. You want to do something fun with me?

“Wakanda is one of the most developed nations of the continent if we talk about technology. During the government of King T'Chaka, which lasted nearly thirty years, the state assumed full control over the Vibranium mines in the country, avoiding any kind of private intervention. Mineral export is regulated and illicit traffic is punishable by death penalty. In addition, there are oil deposits on the border with Sudan, modest but sufficient to keep the country operating.” Darcy made a little red mark on the map with the laser pointer.

Lorna cutted her off with a soft voice.

“Wakanda is a rich country with a peaceful style of life. That does not mean that there are no internal ruptures.”

The meeting room was dark. The team was reunited for the usual evaluations about the strategic situation. Darcy used to be the silent and bored girl in the corner and never the girl in front with a fucking laser pointer.

“No one has claimed responsibility for the terrorist attack, last year” Darcy replied.

“But…”

“We have several suspects.”

“Foreign.”

“Wakanda and Sudan have a long history of diplomatic estrangement due to the massive asylum of refugees from the conflict in Darfur. On the borders with Uganda we have several _guerrilla_ groups that try to extend their influence. And if we consider Somalia...

"Bullshit." Mac interrupted. "If we have agents there, surely they had a target. And the target discovered them."

“Who is our suspect?” Silver asked.

“The Original mission is to make a clean extraction. Nothing else”, Bradley spoke, “but it would be good to know.”

“Yes”. Darcy reluctantly placed a couple of pictures on the table. “He is Ulysses Klaw, a British citizen, head of a company of imports and exports of electronic equipment. We believe this company is a facade for money laundering and armaments trafficking.

“He's a Warlord.” Lorna combed her hair with her fingers.

“During the government of King T'Chaka he was charged for tax evasion and forgery of documents, but he evaded the trial with influence and lucky. Now that the government is of King T'Challa, he only found more obstacles against his business so …

  “Ulysses Klaw.” Bucky murmured.

“He’s not our business for now.” Darcy ended the break and her exposition continued.

* * *

 

Bucky had awakened in the middle of a terrorist attack, only six months after he entered in cryo. Wakanda historically had never been conquered by foreign forces. When he saw the blood and smelled plastic and gunpowder, he knew it. It was hopeless. That kid from Brooklyn will never return. Part of him wanted to blame the monster in his head, or Steve for having opened Pandora's Box, but the truth was that he became a murderer when he killed the boy in that town, the first time. And he never left that path. So when Bucky went in search of T'Challa, he was aware of what he would do to help him.

* * *

 

“Doll.” Bucky waited for her in the corridor.

“Hey, old man.”

“You’re ok?”

“I talked for two hours about the situation of Wakanda on the African continent and its position in the socioeconomic and political global sphere. So why do I not would be fine?”

Bucky smiled. Darcy realized how beautiful it was to see him like that, relaxed and amused. She smiled too.

“You want to do something fun with me?” He asked.

“Hum. Fun like ‘watch a romantic comedy’ o fun like ‘oh, my gawd, don’t stop, don’t stop’?”

Bucky laughed. Darcy felt something warm inside of her.

“Fun like a coffee. Not here.”

“Oh, well…”

“It would be something purely professional.”

“Aha. Of course. How bad would it be? Let’s do it!”

“Great. I see you later.”

“Yes.”

More work stuff. Very funny miss Lewis.

* * *

 

Mackenzie reached for Darcy in her office.

“I don’t like him.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Join the club.”

“My instincts are always right.””

“Fuck You, Mac.”

“Oh, I see it.”

“You see what?”

“'You're defending him.”

“Oh, gods. Not now, please.”

“What? I’m very perceptive.”

“Perceptive? This is the last point where we receive an operating signal.”  Darcy pointed a spot in her wall, full of notes, pics and maps.

“But this is ...”

“The Government Palace.”

“King T'Challa knew it?” Mac was interested.

“We worked unofficially.” Darcy said. “And Bucky remembered every inch of this place.”

“He’s a lucky man.”

“And you’re a son of bitch.” Darcy mocked him. “ A perceptive son of bitch.”

“But you love me.”

“You wish”


	12. Fervent.

“Nice place.”

Darcy chose a coffee shop in North Beach. She felt normal sitting there as an ordinary person, drinking an expresso. “I love a good coffee.”

Bucky seated opposite her. His dark, wet hair, combed straight back, his smell of cologne and clean clothes, very powerful.

“Coppola wrote ‘The godfather’ here.”

“Oh, smart boy!”

“No. Smart old man, you remember?”

Darcy laughed and asked him: “What’s up?”

“Thanks.”

She blinked a few times. “For what?”

“For… Rebecca.”

“Awwww, never mind!” She blushed.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed Lewis.”

“I’m not embarrassed! I only… you only… forget it.”

“ I’ll do it, if it’d make you feel better , of course.”

“Well then.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment, before speaking: “Doll, I need to tell you something.”

“If you want, I can ask Hill about Dr. Frost. It’s ridiculous that you and her…”

“Emma? This is none of her business.”

“Really? It’s assumed that she has to take care of you.”

“You take care of me now.”

_'Hill wants me to do something else with you.'_

“About that…”

“Where is your family? Do you have parents? Brothers? Sisters? He changed the topic.

Darcy ordered two cups of coffee more and answered him.

“My mother is a teacher specialist in biology and my father a historian. Both are retired, both are quiet and friendly people. Optimists.” Darcy narrowed her eyes. “They always tell me 'you'll be fine Darce, don’t be afraid…’ and I try to do that. Not to panic. Much.”

“They know you work for SHIELD?”

“Fuck. NO! They believe I’m in a project concerning some software for schools. My ma loves science, my pa loves altruism. Everybody is happy.”

“You could do something like that. I don’t doubt it, which brings me to the next question. Why SHIELD? What are you doing here?”

“Many questions. I feel like someone is recruiting me again.”

“I want to know.”

“You didn’t read my file then, old man?”

“I don’t want official information.”

“Extra official, hum? I don’t know. I don’t know really. I'm not a hero. I once thought that maybe I was the sidekick, for Jane in her science world. She has these ideals and these high expectations. I miss her so much. You can’t imagine how much, but I was wrong. I don’t know how long I will stay in SHIELD. All I know is I'm here because I do my job well, very well. At least that's what Fury made me believe when he asked me to stay. But I'm not like him or like Hill.”

Bucky stared at her for long time in silence.

“What you want of me Bucky?” she asked him in a whisper.

Bucky leaned toward Darcy.

“I understand”, he said and took her hand.

“Yeah?” she smiled with sadness.

“I understand you, believe it or not.”

Darcy quickly regained her hand. “What did you need to tell me? This looks like a trivia game.”

“I dreamed again with the girl and I'm sure she's not my sister. I also had these ... these very vivid dreams about ... Romanov.”

Darcy felt a punch in her stomach.

“Interesting.” She hummed.

“We were in a mission. I’m sure. The Winter Soldier was not… I was not in automatic.”

“Automatic?”

“Not the state of which Zemo woke me up. Not that way. I was aware of everything or almost everything.”

“Natasha and you? In a mission? She never told of that. I read every piece of information about her.”

“I think we had a complicated ‘thing’.”

“Stop! I don’t want to know at this moment, ok.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

* * *

 

They walked for a while, aimlessly. Darcy liked the houses in Vallejo Street. She sometimes took photographs and sent them to her father. She was not alone, she knew that. Darcy had a family, friends who thought about her, but sometimes she felt that this was not sufficient. That she needed more. There was something that forced her to get up at midnight wanting to call Ian. But Ian was just a memory, a hopeless desire.

“I like when you wear red.” Bucky said with a dreamy tone.

“Red is for good luck.” She smiled. In other life Pepper Potts had gifted her with that silk blouse. One time she saw her with Tony Stark, a man very peculiar. “What is the plan now?”

The sun slowly drowned in the grey horizon.

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugged. “We can run away.”

“Son romantic.”

“Yeah.”

“Hill will be furious.”

“Like a crazy bull.”

“I'll say that was all your idea.”

“Coward!”

“If your real plan is to seduce me to reveal you some state secret, you got the wrong girl.”

“Funny. I like the wrong girl a lot.”

And then he stopped and kissed her with a fervent caress.

 

 


	13. Well no one told me about her ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She only will open her mouth with you.”
> 
> “Humm. Not in the good way.”
> 
> “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: Malcom McLaren - About Her  
> Kill Bill 2 Soundtrack

Darcy knew this was happened in a way or another, because the tension was obvious (in a future far _faaar_ away, with rainbows and unicorns). But in the all possible sceneries in her mind, a stolen kiss in a street with the last lights of the sun… Fuck. This was beautiful. No. The moment was luscious.

Darcy savored his soft lips and the firm stoke of his tongue, feeling inebriated by his smell, his very male scent penetrating her pores. She wanted this, she wanted him so badly. Darcy took his face with both hands, his skin hot under her touch.

“ _Sweetheart_ …” he purled softly.

Suddenly she wanted to know, she wanted to know him, not only pieces and numbers in a file. She needed to see in his beautiful blue-grey eyes and discovered every place of his soul, no matter how dark will be. It was terrifying. It was life-giving for her.

“You need to know something, baby.” Darcy pulled away just a little.

“What?” A hint of doubt crossed his voice.

“I have a fake… facebook’s account.”

He stared at her in confusion.

“Indeed, I have a fake account on Instagram too and… named a fucking social network… I’m IN like an internet trashy slut. I’m addicted.”

He laughed. Hard.

“Oh, Darce… How in the hell you do that if you’re a secret agent?” He was kidding.

“Well, Darcy Lewis needs to be in contact with the XXI’s century. And all the profiles are fake and success.” She talked about herself like she was no herself. Fuck. She was insane.

“You’re insane.” He said reading her mind. “But I can’t ask for more perfection in this life.”

That was an insult or a compliment. Darcy was not sure.

“Ohmygod! You’re infatuated. Hill will be so mad.” She was kidding too, because was easy and she was nervous.

“This was her fault anyway.”

Darcy frowned. He was kidding again. Yeah?

“What does that mean?” She asked.

They was distracted, she was not surprised by that, but was very disturbing when the woman with leather jacket and a very notorious red hair walked toward them and Bucky not saw her until was too late.

“You’re always on thin ice.” She said, without ceremony. A fluid movement and a long, shining sword was in her hand.

“What the hell.” Darcy almost screamed.

“Yukio?” Barnes walked to meet her. “You are alive.”

“Not thanks to you.”

“I was not myself in that moment.”

“No my business.” She brandished her katana. “Now, you only need to fuck off.”

“Darcy.” He said with a dangerous voice.

“Yes?”

“Run.”

“What?”

“Trust me! Run!”

In that instant the woman, Yukio, jumped and Barnes interposed in her way.

Later, Darcy will think that only run for her life was not the most heroic thing to do. But call the emergency number of SHIELD maybe balanced the cosmic justice.

* * *

 

Yukio hit Bucky with the handle of her katana. She was in hunting, something most important that revenge for her.

“I don’t want to kill you” She said. “But get off my way.”

“No.”

She threw the sword against Bucky, he offered his cybernetic arm to stop her and with his flesh arm hit her in the breast. She recovered quickly, striking in his shoulders, his stomach and his thighs.  She didn’t want to kill him, but seemed to do a good job with pretend it.

“This time will not be so easy for you.” She spat.

“I will not hurt you if you lower the sword.”

“I don’t care!” Yukio kicked him. He was stronger but she was faster. “I need her, you know that!”

_**“Jūbun'na!”** _

_**Stop.** _

_**“Kesshite arimasen.”** _

_**Never.** _

Bucky blocked her punch, taking her wrist and then throwing her in the air. She nearly hit the sidewalk. With a swift move she slipped from his grasp and stood on his thing, kicking his neck like a viper.

Bucky reeled a bit. He wanted a quick end. No more games. When she tried to stab him again, He kicked her left side and swept her feet. The katana flew away.

 _ **“Josei wa watashi no kibōdearimasu”** _ She said.

_**She is my last hope.** _

_“Shoganai.”_ Bucky hissed. “It’s over.”

_**Resign.** _

He immobilized her with his cybernetic arm. Yukio tried to twist her position but was useless.

Two seconds later Mackenzie and Sablinova appeared in front of the pair.

“Good job, buddy. Every fucking camera here had a closed up.” Mac seemed very angry and Bucky really didn’t care.

“Darce? Lewis? How is she?”

“In the car, hysterical. “Sablinova handle Yukio without resistance. “She’s not funny. She’s a bitch from hell now.”

“This was my fault.”

“I agree.” Mac said. “You are a fucking mess.”

“Please. I’d love to know who has the biggest cock. But this is more urgent. Mac, shut the fuck up. Barnes, your side is bleeding. Don’t cry.”

Bucky could barely get off the ground.

* * *

 

Yukio was in the interrogation room. She remained silent. He was a beautiful woman, Darcy though, powerful and dangerous as the devil.

Mackenzie yelled at Barnes like a madman. Darcy yelled at Mackenzie because he was a fucking madman. Sablinova rolled her eyes so often that Darcy believed she’ll be blinded at the day’s end. Lorna and Bradley only muttered among themselves, like gossips. Hill in the other hand was quiet and cold. This scared Darcy. Maria Hill never was so quiet in front of her.

* * *

 

Darcy found Bucky in the lab, seated in a stretcher, barest chest and serious expression. His waist was bandaged only a few seconds before. He was tensed in every fiber of his body. Not a bad look in that moment.

“Hey.” She said.

“Darce.”

“This was an intense first date.”

“It was not even a date.” He pointed.

“But was technically the second kiss, anyway.” She shrugged.

“Doll, TECHNICALLY this was the first. You don’t dare to think THAT tiny peck the other day count for me.”

“I don’t hear complaints.”

He smiled, with a hint of sadness.

“You’re fine? She asked.

“And you?”

“She’s after my sweets bones. Not in the good way.”

“Yukio is honorable.” Bucky said. “She will never appear without a good reason.”

“Well, then she only had to call me and invited me a cup of cocoa.”

“It is not so simple.”

“NOTHING IS SIMPLE WITH ALL OF YOU!!!” She shouted, breathed and talked again with some relief. “Sorry. I need to do that.”

“She only will open her mouth with you.”

“Humm. Not in the good way.”

“No.”

Darcy opened her arms wide.

“I hate my life.”

“Seriously?”

“Nah. I want to be dramatic.”

“Well done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous because I've never written a fight scene. Never. Never in English.  
> I hope this has not been a total disaster.  
> Yukio is japanese and I think was cool a little chat in this beautiful language.  
> Thank you!


	14. What if we speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had a taser.”
> 
> “Humm, I don’t like weapons that use electricity. I don’t like anything electric in general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy short one ;)

“I’m curious. The rooftop is available for you at night? ”

“I don’t think they dare to kick me out.”

Bucky was lying on a blanket, gazing at the not-so-clear sky of San Francisco. Darcy walked towards him and sat near his hips.

“What happened to Yukio?” He asked.

Darcy sighed.

“She didn’t want to talk to anyone, but me. Hill refused, of course, and sent Dr. Frost instead. Do you have any idea why she sent your psychiatrist to interrogate her?”

Bucky stretched out on the blanket like a cat. He was wearing street clothes, a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt. But he was barefoot, however.

“A ... vague idea. Clarification: she is not my private psychiatrist.”

Darcy smiled and lay down beside him. The stars glowed dimly in the night.

“I don’t know why they don’t want me to talk to her. I reviewed her files in SHIELD; she's clean, on her own. Yukio is no a risk”

“I believe she had some friends a little problematic in the past.”

Darcy turned toward him and rested her chin over his chest.

“How did you meet her?”

"Ten years ago, maybe. My mind doesn’t want to cooperate with me yet. I remembered her, some …things that happened, fragments."

“She wants to kill you.”

“No.”

“I was scared. So fucking scared.”

“Don’t worry doll. I will protect you.”

“Bullshit. I’m worried for you.”

Darcy's eyes filled with tears. Bucky stroked her head gently.

“I will be ok.”

“A part of my head tells me that I have enough problems of my own to add yours. But here I am. I know I can’t heal you, I'm not that naive. And I don’t need you to protect me. I really don’t know what to do with you.”

Bucky showed her a shy smile.

“Hill wants me to take care of you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. The moment passed and the air became lighter.

“Fuck me. Why? What the hell.”

“And you need more training.”

“No way.”

“Uh-uh ma’am, you will obey this time.”

“I had a taser.”

“Humm, I don’t like weapons that use electricity. I don’t like anything electric in general.”

“I got it.”

They laid in silence for a moment and then laughed.

“I can’t say no to Hill. She’s the boss. You’re my mission now Darcy Lewis.”

“Well, of course. Don’t screw this, please.”

“I’ll try.”

Darcy kissed his nose.

“I'm going, I need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Tomorrow they will recalibrate my arm. It would be great if you went through the labs.”

“Oh, those puppy eyes! Of course. I give you my word.”

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *_*  
> I´m in tumblr as Damablanca/Deliriosdeladama!  
> English is not my first language, obviously ;)
> 
> Thank you for reviews and kudos! I LOVEEEE comments, theories, thoughts and of course, corrections ;)  
> I hope you enjoy this ;)


End file.
